Pass Me the Triaminic Dammit!
by Osa P
Summary: The G-boys are thirteen. whee. Heero is sick and Duo comes over to nurse him bak 2 health. Chaos ensues. 1+2+1


Author: Sari  
  
Rating: PG-13 (the word porn is in there a coupla times)  
  
Warnings: Sap, 13-year old attention spans, worried mothers, shounen ai, bad music, bad Wuffers  
  
Archive: Source of power, no my blight! Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: If I were making any money off of this I would be forking all of it over to the Red Cross. Unfortunately, I'm not makin' money, so don't even bother suing. I don't own Triaminic, 'TV Star', 'Because I Got High', SOL- I mean AOL, or South Carolina. I do however own this fic.  
  
Feedback: Needed like chocolate. E-mail me at: sari-chan@excite.com  
  
Pass Me the Triaminic Dammit!  
  
"Mo~om!!!!!"  
  
Mrs. Yuy leapt up from her side of the bed, but on a bathrobe, and was in her son's room in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Yes dear. What's wrong. Are you okay? Do you have a fever? Did your leg cramp up again?", she asked rapidly, while checking over every inch of her son's body. "Did you wet the bed?"   
  
Heero, who had been calmly going along with his mother's pat down and questions, jerked forward into a sitting position and shouted, "Mom, I do _NOT_ wet the bed! I'm 13 for chrissakes!" Ami pouted.  
  
"I know you're all grown up, but you worry me Hee-kun." She smoothed back some of the more unruly bangs. "Besides I just read that book on teenagers and it shows that 78% of all teens who skipped a stage in their childhood will regress and complete that missing chapter." Heero groaned. His mom continued to rattle off statistics and 'obvious' reasons for her to be worried, while she grabbed a thermometer.  
  
"Have you drunk anything in the last hour or so? Well, I guess it wouldn't matter. We could always stick it.....", she trailed. The boy's eye's widened as he prepared to bolt. "....in your armpit!" Mrs. Yuy giggled.[1]   
  
"Stay in bed and take it easy. There's been a twenty-four hour bug going around and you should be fine in time for school tomorrow. Your father and I have to go out today so I'll call one of your friends to come over."  
  
His eyes lit up at that statement. He turned pleading eyes on his mother as he asked, "Can Duo come over?" Heero smiled brightly, which made his mom's smile falter a bit.  
  
"Okay, I'll call him in an hour. Sleep now." She placed her hand on his forehead as she pulled up the covers. "Sleep tight, don't let the vicious war criminals attack." She closed the door when she left. 'I wonder why he likes Duo so much? I'll never know with those boys.'  
  
Being that she was already awake, Mrs. Yuy went downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
******  
  
Though Heero's was scream was quite ear piercing, Mr. Yuy silently slept on unbeknownst to his son's illness.  
  
******  
  
1 hour later....  
  
Heero was awoken by 120 pounds landing on top of him. The air was ripped from his lungs and he began a series of gasping coughs. Duo sat up settling for straddling Heero's hips, giving them both some breathing room.  
  
"Ohayo Hee-chan!", Duo squealed. Heero smiled and attempted a greeting, but it came out as a sneeze. The bouncy American, hopped off the bed and stood over his friend.  
  
"Oi, your mom wasn't kidding when she said you were sick." He felt his forehead, "You're much warmer than I am.", he sighed, "Saa, let's go eat breakfast. It's French Toast!"   
  
Heero was yanked out of bed and pulled down the stairs and around the corner, into the kitchen, and plopped down in a chair. Duo sat next to him.   
  
Ami set down a plate full of cinammony toast in front of both boys. As soon as his plate hit the table, Duo immediately dug in. Heero stared at his plate for a while. He didn't feel the least bit hungry, but he needed to eat /something/. He picked up his fork and knife and slowly cut at his French toast. Then he paused to say, "Du-chan, we're not at school. You have plenty of time to eat."  
  
As if the magic words had been spoken, the chestnut haired boy calmed and began to leisurely finish his meal.  
  
They ate in silence, every little while sneaking glances at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Yuy had departed minutes earlier leaving them alone.  
  
Duo calmly set his utensils down and stared at Heero. In turn Heero stared back. Their eyes locked and they kept up the staring contest, silently sending messages to each other.  
  
"PARTY!!!", they shouted. Heero ran upstairs to get dressed as Duo ran to set up music and switch on the computer.  
  
Dressed in record time, Heero bounded downstairs, listening to the New Age sound of 'The Butt-hole Surfers'.  
  
"I'm in love with a TV star; She drove me home in her Lexus car; Like her dog but I don't watch her show", Heero sang.  
  
"Spend my time with the Radio; Seen her dancing on the Sunset Strip; Bellbottomed Jeans, and a-curvy hips; Seen her sitting there with her boyfriend; Good looking fella but he's lookin' kinda thin", Duo sang back.  
  
"Christina; A la la la la; Christina; A la la la la; Christina; A la la la la; Christina; I love you so~!", they finished out together.  
  
"Oi. Not a bad voice there Hee-chan!", Duo said while walking up the small staircase from the den, "Why ain't you in choir?"  
  
Heero's face turned sour. "The school screwed me over again. I couldn't be in choir cuz I'm in too many honors classes. I have to take tech lab." Displeasure was practically oozing from his voice.  
  
Duo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's okay. Just get in their and beat the pants off of all those other uneducated, tech lab-failin', wussies!" He snorted. "You don't need tech lab! They need you! They want someone to leave the school having been a tech genius and take all the credit for it! Well you be as stupid as you can in that class without failing or getting detention!!" Duo had abandoned his firm grip on Heero's shoulder and was currently standing straight and tall, making a tight fist and holding it close to his chest. "JUSTICE!!!!!" [2]  
  
Heero blinked. "Duo. You've gotta stop doin' that." The boy slumped forward and shuffled back into the den. He walked towards the stereo and switched CD's. The song declared as 'Trowa's favorite' began.[3] Duo sang along.  
  
"I was gonna clean my room, until I got high. I was gonna get up and find the broom, but I got hi~gh. Now my room is still messed up and I know why!"  
  
"Why man?", Heero interjected.  
  
"Yeah hey! Cuz I got high, cuz I got high, cuz I got hi~gh!" They continued to sing along and dance, looking rather high themselves. Well Heero had a reason. His mom had drugged him in his sleep. Gotta love Triaminic. They danced until they heard the mail truck, that and the sickly boy had started hacking.  
  
Duo sat Heero down in a nearby chair and ran outside to collect the mail. He came back inside bouncing. "Hey Hee-chan! I found free AOL in the road in front of your house again!" He hopped on Heero's lap for the second time that day. "Let's go screw with Wuffers puter again!"  
  
"Get off me first."   
  
"Ya know I really wish you'd say 'get me off' every once in a while. I feel horribly neglected.", Duo mock-cried into his hands. Heero reached up and pulled his hands from his face. He gave the boy on his lap a quick kiss.  
  
"I'm sick and could be contagious. We all know what hell we have to go through when you're sick.", he explained. Duo pouted. "We can go delete all of Wufei's bookmarks and replace them with gay porn if you want." The braided boy brightened.  
  
Heero got up and walked to his domain. The only place where he is master. The internet! He opened his web browser and went to 'Sexy Azn's Anonymous'. SAA was a chat room for sexy Azn's. Hence the name. This wonderful little chat room was owned and operated by our favorite lil Azn badass. He also spent a lot of time there talking to 'girls'. Hey, you never can tell on the net!   
  
Heero, pleased to see Wufei was online, began to hack into his friends' computer. When he had been able to breach his program files folder he deleted Internet Explorer. He slid in the AOL CD and loaded it up onto Wuffer's computer in a matter of seconds. AOL 20.5 and a half really was faster and easier to operate. He set the parental controls so that his parents could track where he went. He couldn't restrict Wufei himself. That was too easy. It was more fun to see his parents get angry and ground his ass. He then took the favorites folder and deleted everything, replacing them with gay porn. Not like he went around looking at gay porn..... He left the chatroom and Wufei's computer, then sat back overly proud of himself.   
  
"Wuffer's is gonna be real pissed. Last time we did this 5 people had to restrain him.", Duo said gleefully. He climbed into the computer chair next to Heero and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. They snuggled until something interrupted. Duo's stomach growled.  
  
Duo looked sheepish. "Why don't we go make lu-" He was cut off by the doorbell. Both boys got up to open the door. On the doorstep was a black box with little bat winged Duo's all over it. There was a small card taped to the top reading:  
  
'Thought you might be hungry. Here's a full course Japanese style lunch for the both of you. There's also some candles and a lil' bit o mood music for ya. Enjoi!   
  
Peace, Boy Love, Pocky,  
  
Sari ^@^ '  
  
"Hey...Kewl! We get free n' easy lunch!", Duo exclaimed. He dragged the box inside and dropped it on the kitchen table. He began to pull our various dishes as well as the aforementioned candles and a lighter.   
  
"Du-chan? Don't you think it's a bit weird that we got free lunch and some candles. You'd think someone where trying to set a romantic atmosphere or somin'." Heero blinked. "Du-chan? Are you listening?"  
  
Duo had the lighter in hand and was passing his finger through the yellow part of the flame.  
  
"Du-chan!"  
  
Surprised, he dropped the lighter and placed his hands behind his back. "I didn't do it!" He looked at Heero for a moment. "Oh, gomen. Reflex."  
  
"Anyways, I was saying-" Heero was interrupted by an extremely deep and rather sexy voice. He sighed. "Why do I even try?"   
  
Duo had already set up lunch and sat down at one end of the table, calmly waiting for Heero to sit down at the other end. He grinned. This was pseudo romantic. Listening to Barry White at the age of 13 wasn't exactly pleasant or appropriate to listen to, but nevertheless it was romantic.   
  
Heero sat down and they began to stuff themselves full of everything they could reach. And they had rice. Oh did they have rice. Sari had to give them lots and lots of rice, because her great grandmother was from South Carolina where they really liked rice and she liked Azn food. Oh the ri~ce............ The author is sorry that she went off on a spiel like that and sincerely regrets that you missed any part of the story. She will hand out pillows as an apology.  
  
Having stuffed themselves until they could no longer move, both of them were very sleepy. Heero especially. Sickness takes all the life outta ya after a while, and even the strongest warriors give up and take a nap. Duo managed to maneuver himself and his boyfriend to the couch where they both collapsed, dead asleep in each other's arms. [4]   
  
******  
  
A few houses down the road, three girls sat watching the boys on a computer screen.   
  
"Muwahaaa!!! My plan worked perfectly! Muwahaaa!!!!", Sari cackled. Sakura pouted.  
  
"I still think Duo looks like a girl.", she whined.  
  
"Shut up both of you before I choke you. I'm watching my Quatre.", Kiwi growled.  
  
"But I thought Quatre and Trowa were goin' out...." the black chick and the Azn girl said in unison.  
  
Kiwi's eyes glowed red. "What was that?!"  
  
The two girls sweatdropped. "Nothing."  
  
******Owari******  
  
1. My mother actually did this to me. -_-;;;;  
  
2. I do this quite a bit also. Can I help it if I like justice?  
  
3. I intend on writing a Trowa songfic to 'Because I Got High'. Don't ask why. Yeah hey! Cuz I got high, cuz I got high, cuz I got hi~gh!  
  
4. Don't ya know I had to have my 1+2+1? *cackles*  
  
Was it good? Tell me! C'mon, e-mail me! If you have any questions on the terms used or perhaps where I got an idea from, just ask. Um.......anythin' else?  
  
Azn: Why must I be in your fics?  
  
Sari: Cuz I said so. *nods*  
  
Kiwi: Quatre does not belong to Trowa......*growls*  
  
Sari&Azn: *roll eyes* Ri~ght.  
  
Kiwi: *pouts* He doesn't. 


End file.
